


Untitled Smutlets

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Merlin took two steps forward, landing firmly in Arthur's personal space, and dropped to his knees.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after some unnamed incident in which Arthur was a prat and Merlin was an idiot, and _naturally_ the two fought over something _incredibly_ stupid.

-

  
"Yes, well," Arthur said imperiously, feeling overwhelmingly relieved _that_ entire situation was over with, "If you really want to make it up to me, Merlin, you can always..." he trailed off, suddenly forgetting what he was going to say because the words _suck my cock_ had appeared in his mind, instead. Arthur swallowed, hard, staring at Merlin and trying not to look at his mouth, even if Merlin was ridiculously pouty and his lips were dark red, bruised and slightly swollen where he'd been biting them.

"What?" Merlin asked, eyes flickering back and forth between Arthur and the rest of the room.

Arthur opened his traitorous mouth and the words escaped on their own, unbidden, barely above a whisper. "You can always get on your knees," he said, his voice uncomfortably gravelly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, insubordinate as usual, and laughed softly, his smile wide and unaffected. Arthur was suddenly overcome with relief, because for a moment there - for a _moment_ , he'd thought that whatever it was between himself and Merlin, friendship or respect or trust, he'd broken it; the thought had made his chest feel uncomfortably tight.

Grinning back at him, Arthur opened his mouth to deliver an extremely well-thought out list of all of Merlin's duties (and he'd been working on it for almost four seconds, so it was a real doozy), when Merlin took two steps forward, landing firmly in Arthur's personal space, and dropped to his knees.

"What," Arthur had fully _intended_ to say, but then Merlin was unlacing his trousers, jerking them down to his knees and leaning forward, taking Arthur's rapidly-hardening dick into his mouth. What came out of Arthur's mouth was, instead, a shocked gasp, followed by something that was most definitely not a whimper.

-

Afterward, Merlin tucked him back into his trousers and sat back on his heels, swiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Arthur stared at him, speechless. Standing slowly, he trailed a hand up Arthur's side, stopping at his ribs, and his other hand came up to cup Arthur's face.

He could see the dark sweep of his lashes, dramatic against his pale skin, and the smoky sea-blue of Merlin's eyes. Arthur was still breathing hard, his hands hanging feebly at his sides.

And then Merlin leaned in and kissed him. His lips were very red and very soft, and Arthur's mouth opened up automatically, his breath still coming in harsh gasps. He clutched at Merlin's shirt; it was all he could do to hold on.

  
-

It was absolutely _brilliant_ , too, Merlin's mouth on him, hot and wet and his tongue tracing patterns over the skin. Arthur had almost fallen over from surprise, but he barely managed to prop himself up using the wall. He was so hard it almost hurt. Merlin was trying not to smile, he could feel it, the way his lips curved upwards, pressing and...

Arthur gulped audibly and tried desperately not to humiliate himself. Merlin pulled off, his mouth slick and shiny, and he grinned up at Arthur. "Is this okay?" He asked.

Arthur said something like, " _Hnngh_ ," and let his head fall forward.

Merlin used one hand to jerk him, slowly, his other hand holding Arthur's hips against the wall. He leaned in again, still smiling, and licked the head of Arthur's cock, which felt so good Arthur once again made that noise that was definitely not a whimper. His hands scrabbled at the wall, desperate for something to hold on to, but there was nothing there. Instead, Arthur ended up pressing his palms flat against the cool surface, his eyes squeezed shut.

It wasn't Princely to beg, and he reminded himself of this when Merlin sucked him in, teasingly, far too softly, and then again when Merlin did it _right_.

" _Oh_ ," He said, hips jerking forward, out of his control. Merlin made a choked noise, and Arthur immediately pulled back, still desperate and on the edge of sanity. He needed something to hold on to, he needed something to distract him, because otherwise he was going to wrap his hands behind Merlin's head and _fuck his mouth_ \- and that was exactly the kind of rude, inconsiderate behavior that would make Merlin want to _stop_.

Merlin pushed at his hip, forcing him flat against the wall, but thankfully not stopping. Arthur was breathing hard, eyes closed because any time he opened them, he could see Merlin's lips wrapped around his cock, and that was ridiculously hot, enough to make him feel like he was about three seconds away from coming. One of his hands had migrated to Merlin's hair, his thumb tracing over the soft shell of his ear.

Arthur was barely aware that he was making _sounds_ , horribly un-princely sounds, but he couldn't really be bothered to care. He lifted his other hand, biting his fist to prevent the more embarrassing noises, and then Merlin did something utterly lewd and wonderful with his tongue. Arthur's hips jerked forward on their own, drawing a choked protest from Merlin.

" _Sorry_ , sorry," Arthur said, petting Merlin's hair. "Sorry, _oh_ \- oh - please do that again, Merlin, _again_ ," and once he'd started talking, he couldn't seem to make himself stop.

Still sucking, Merlin hummed softly, the sudden vibration sending a jolt of pleasure through Arthur like a shockwave.

Arthur moaned, horribly undignified and not caring a whit. "Gods, _Merlin_..."

Merlin pulled off for half a second, replacing his mouth with his hand. He leaned forward, then, adjusting his stance, and then he sucked Arthur in again, hard and perfect and _wonderful_ , the hand on his hip urging him forward.

Arthur's eyes flew open, hips snapping forward eagerly, moaning something undignified and completely forgetting that it wasn't Princely to beg. He sobbed and thrust wildly into Merlin's beautiful, magnificent mouth. He may have promised Merlin gold, a knighthood, or the entire kingdom, but the trade would have been a fair one, anything Merlin wanted would be fine, as long as he did. Not. Stop.

"Merlin," Arthur said, close. "I... I... oh, Merlin, I - _oh_ ," and then Merlin did that wondrous thing with his tongue, and Arthur came so hard he whited out, a little bit.

  
-

  
Merlin finally broke the kiss and smiled at Arthur, that stupid, disobedient, perverse smirk of his.

"Is there anything else you need me to do, Sire?" He asked, still smirking. His voice was a little bit hoarse, low and kind of gravelly.

Arthur gaped at him and thought, _I can't think of a bloody thing_ , which he only realized he'd said aloud after Merlin had exited the room, still bloody _laughing_.  


-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Oh, ** _fuck_** ," Arthur said, his hands still on Merlin's hips. "Am I hurting you?"_

-

" _Oh_ ," Arthur said, panting into the curve of Merlin's neck, lips brushing the edge of a sweat-damp collarbone. Merlin made a noise like a soft, shuddering whimper, and his hand came up to clutch weakly at Arthur's hair. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Arthur said, his hands still on Merlin's hips. "Am I hurting you?"

A tiny, breathy gasp was Merlin's only response, which Arthur couldn't intepret _at all_.

"Merlin," he said through gritted teeth. "Merlin, dammit,"

"Yes," Merlin hissed, yanking ineffectively at Arthur's hair. "Yes, _yes, please_ , Arthur," and that couldn't be anything other than encouragement, so Arthur slid back as slowly as he could manage and then pushed back in.

"Am I--" he asked, again because he had to know, "Am I hurting you, Merlin, _fuck_ , you need to -"

"Yes," Merlin said, yanking on Arthur's hair, his eyes wide and his face flushed. " _Yes_ , it hurts, Arthur, _don't stop_ , please, don't stop -" He jerked upwards, back arching, fingers scrabbling at the back of Arthur's neck.

Arthur couldn't stop his hips from snapping forward, hard and rough and _perfect_ , Merlin moaning underneath him. "Oh," He said, pushing Merlin down and holding him there, one palm pressed over his heart as Arthur fucked into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's **infuriating** , the way Merlin never says no, never turns him down, he just looks back at Arthur with his impossibly dark eyes and says "Yes," and then again, later, gasps, " **yes**."_

Arthur can't stand it sometimes, the way Merlin falls apart at a simple touch. He can't help but hate the way Merlin goes loose-limbed and shaky every time Arthur mouths down the intoxicating curve of his neck towards his shoulder, every time Arthur tugs on his hair to bring him in for another kiss. Every bloody time, Merlin comes  undone, his eyes wide and blue as the sky; his fingers tremble when he reaches up to wrap a hand in Arthur's hair.

 _It's not fair_ , Arthur thinks, even as he fists Merlin's shirt and drags him closer and closer, desperate for more of Merlin's pale skin. Merlin doesn't fight, doesn't complain, but falls onto the bed easily, _writhes_ underneath him, hitching a leg over Arthur's waist and kissing him back trembling and needy. It's _infuriating_ , the way Merlin never says no, never turns him down, he just looks back at Arthur with his impossibly dark eyes and says "Yes," and then again, later, gasps, " _yes_."

It makes his stomach clench, to think Merlin might be this way, this desperate, with anyone else, but Arthur shoves that thought into the back of his mind. He licks his way into Merlin's mouth, feels the younger man shudder, muscles strained even as Merlin does nothing, lying on his back and watching Arthur through half-lidded eyes. Arthur gasps against Merlin's lips, wanting more, shoving the fabric up towards Merlin's shoulders and biting viciously at the translucent skin he uncovers. Dark red bruises appear under his fingertips, slick and shiny where Arthur follows with his mouth, and Merlin infuriatingly does nothing at all.

He moans softly, body quivering as he tries to remain still. Arthur slides his body against Merlin's, hungry for the moment when Merlin will break, press his fingers deep into Arthur's shoulders, pull him closer.

Merlin gasps when his hips jerk upwards, eyes darkening with just a flash of gold underneath the blue. "Please," Merlin says, but that means nothing to Arthur who still doesn't know what Merlin wants, doesn't understand what it is they're doing, if this is something that Merlin will do with anyone.

Arthur never asks if he's the only one, because he couldn't bear it if Merlin said no.

Even though he doesn't want to admit that he's jealous, Arthur will do anything to keep Merlin like this, just for him, panting and breathless and begging. The slide of their bodies is just shy of what he needs, not enough to send him over the edge, even though Merlin is touching him, quick shy strokes, dipping into the small of Arthur's back, brushing circles on skin beaded with sweat.

"Please," Merlin says, again, arching upwards, fingers digging into Arthur's back, holding him in place. His voice breaks a little bit, eyes fluttering closed, making tiny gasping moans that are barely audible.

Arthur buries his face in Merlin's neck, reaches down to touch him, stroking fast and rough the way he knows Merlin likes it. He can't breathe, he's too hot, coming out of his skin and he needs Merlin to lose control, just for a moment. Merlin's hands slide higher, digging into his shoulders, fingernails scraping against his flesh. It hurts and Arthur wants more, more - he kisses Merlin's neck, running his teeth and tongue over the tightly corded tendons there, biting and nipping at the the hollow of his collarbone. Merlin's mouth falls open, his breathing ragged, hips shifting maddeningly under Arthur's.

Eyes pressed closed, Arthur doesn't ask Merlin what he wants, what he needs, and he doesn't vow to give it to him. He keeps his eyes closed and kisses Merlin's neck, wishing he had the nerve to say something - _anything_ \- anything at all.

Merlin cries out, loud in the mostly silent room, and his grip changes to something fiercer, more demanding. He wraps a hand in Arthur's hair, pulls Arthur against him, gasping against his mouth. A soft, smooth hand joins Arthur's, wrapped around Merlin's length, stroking quick and sloppy and perfect. "Please," Merlin says, and this time it's a demand instead of a plea. "Please, Arthur -  _Arthur_ , more, yes," he gasps.

Swallowing convulsively, Arthur jerks him faster, gives Merlin everything he can, trying to bite back the words that try to escape unbidden.

" _Please_ ," Merlin says, biting at Arthur's bottom lip -- " _yes_ ," -- fingernails digging deep enough to draw blood as he arches up underneath him. "Arthur - _Arthur_."

Arthur kisses him back, watches Merlin shake apart from under the fringe of his eyelashes, and does not promise him ' _Yes, absolutely, anything, anything you want._ '  
   



End file.
